Vehicles, including but not limited to recreational vehicles (“RVs”), tractor trailers, airplanes, boats, trains, and the like, often incorporate refrigerators for the comfort and convenience of the occupants. Space available for refrigerators on such vehicles is limited and a significant design emphasis has been placed upon maximizing useful refrigerator storage volume. Vehicle refrigerators typically include one or more shelves removably mounted within a cabinet of the refrigerator.
While such conventional refrigerator shelving arrangements have proven to be satisfactory for their intended uses, they are all associated with limitations. For example, the removable shelves of known vehicle refrigerators typically do not quickly and easily mount to the cabinet and often require aesthetically unappealing slots that intersect a forward face of the cabinet. In addition, known shelving arrangements do not adequately secure items within the refrigerator for vehicle movement. Furthermore, removable shelves of known shelving arrangements are not able to adequately contain spills from items stored thereon.
Accordingly, it remains a need in the pertinent art to provide a shelving system for a vehicle refrigerator that overcomes the limitations associated with prior known arrangements, including but not limited to those disadvantages discussed above.